My Little Ninjago
by NinjaBrony88891
Summary: The ninja and Melody get sucked into a portal that takes them to equserea! (I can't spell it ok!) Family's will come back together! A crusader earns a cutie mark! So waning! If you don't like it! NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hi eveypony! Or body! This is a MLP and Ninjago crossover! I love ****NinjagoGirl1301's Ninjago and MLP crossovers so I decided to do (a real with the main 6) a MLP CROSSOVER! My OC Melody will be in it! I was gonna do this in Nina's plot for her story in a long time! But hey let's do Melody!**

**Melody: NinjaBrony doesn't own Ninjago or My Little Pony! She only owns me, mom, and Harmony! Both good and evil! **

**Chapter 1: Threw the portal:**

**(Melody's POV)**

I was on the deck with my dad and we were checking up "Hey dad guess what!" I said "What?" asked Dad "When me and Harmony were 13 we switched classes at the end of the school day and only my teacher knew! I went to her class and she went to mine!" I said **(hat is true! A set of twins in my school last year did that and one was in my class! LOL!)** "Ha-ha that's really funny!" said dad "Did mom do anything funny before I was born?" I asked "Yeah. She died for uncle Kai's hair pink!" said "HAHAHA!" I laugh aloud "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" yelled uncle Kai

Then aunt Nya came on the intercom "Guys... And Melody! Evil Harmony and Rachel has been spotted in Orabores! We have to go stop their plans!" said aunt Nya

I ran down to my room and got my daggers and my necklace element of Harmony of Love and ran back up in my sliver colored kimono and we all jumped off and we saw them coming towards us

**(Evil Harmony's POV)**

They are falling right into our trap! "YOU!" yelled Melody "What we just came to give a gift!" said mom

We opened a portal to a different world! MUHAHAHAHA! We are evil!

**(Melody's POV)**

They opened a portal and we got sucked in and it all went black

**(Cole's POV)**

I woke up felling different and I saw a pony with a black main and tail with a sliver with wings and a horn. I knew it was Melody because her magic waves I can feel. And also because the mark she had was a crystal heart with a music note for two 16th notes and she all so had a pair of headphones around her neck with element of Harmony. I looked at myself and I was shocked! I was a pony as well! I had a black coat and a short black main but was a stallion so I'm good! I tried to stand and I did it and walked over to her and nudged her

**(Melody's POV)**

I was woken up to something touching my neck and woke up to a black stallion and I screamed but he put his hove over my mouth "Melody it's me ok. Its dad" said Dad "Dad why do you look like a pony?" I asked "Your evil versions of your sister and mother's portal brought us here and you have wings and a horn" said dad

I looked at myself I had black hair/main and the same color tail and a sliver coat with a pair of headphones around my neck. I felt the top of my head and found a horn! Then I stood up and walked with dad to find the others. But when I gave up I just put my head phones on and just listened to _Dubstep Dishwasher_. (Kai's POV) I woke up and the rustling of leafs and opened my eyes to a sliver coat pony with a black main. "Why looks like I found a sleepy head!" said the pony "M-Melody?" I asked "Yep it's me uncle Kai!" said Melody "Why do you look like a pony?" I asked "What? Can't hear you!" yelled Melody "wow…" I said "DAD I FOUND UNCLE KAI!" yelled Melody "REALLY YOU HAD TO YELL" yelled Jay "YEP!" yelled Melody "YOU BOTH STOP YELLING!" yelled a pony with black coat and main witch I think is Cole "Kai is that you buddy?" asked Cole "Yeah it's me Cole" I said "Ok and Kai you have a horn and Jay you have wings" said Cole "WAIT WHAT!" we both yelled "I found aunt Nya!" said Melody with her headphones off "Great those sound barriers are off!" said Jay Melody levitated Jay and put him in a tree "Think twice Uncle Jay!" said Melody

We heard rustling and we saw a pony with a brown main with a gold coat and a mark that has a magenta start with a swirl. She stared at us eyes wide then I relisted it was Rachel and I tackled her "GET OFF ME KAI! I'M THE GOOD ONE!" yelled Rachel "Wait what!" said Nya "Then how is there 2 of you?" asked Melody "A potion was used on we and your sister and separated the good side and the bad side and they banished us to here." Said Rachel "So where is sis?" asked Melody "come and follow" said Rachel

**(Harmony's POV)**

I was with the crusaders since I don't trust them with the potions and stuff. I walked back into the room "I SAID, DON'T TOUCH A THING!" I yelled "sorry Harmony" said Apple Bloom "Well time for you 3 to go home. Your sisters might be worried sick by now" I said opening the door with my magic "Ok…" said Sweaty Bell "Oh and Sweaty Bell Look at your flank!" I said wanting to tell Pinke to throw a party "OH MY GOSH I GOT MY CUTIE MARK!" yelled Sweaty Bell

I was a bottle for potions with a one in it! "Wow so you made that Sweaty?" I asked "Yep!" said Sweaty Bell

They left and I went to bed but I heard the front do open and close and I got out of bed and ran done stares "Mom your home! Guess what! Sweaty Bell got her Cutie Mark!" I said "Sis?" asked an alcorn

"Melody?" I asked "Yep it's me!" said Melody

**918 WORDS PEOPLE! I'M ON FIRE! HECK YEAH! Sorry happy rage there! I'm updating once a month or sooner! If I get a lot of time! And they will be long! I promises if there not there's a reason! Ok! Like at Christmas time I will not be working for a week or 2! Ok! **

**Check out my latest Poll**

**~NinjaBrony signing off~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**This was started 10/2/13 might not be out from a week or 2 from this date! (Or now) I'm putting that up at the start! Now I'm putting in future OC's in now so you know who they are what happened from them! And Kyle! Their names are Naomi and Jaden! There both girls! And there Melody and Kyle's future kids! Now Naomi? Oh and Why Lloyd's not in the story is cuz him Gramadon and Misko**

**Naomi: NinjaBrony doesn't own Ninjago! She only owns me, sis (Jaden), mom (Melody), dad (Kyle), Grandma (Rachel), Aunt Harmony, Aunt Nina, Jackson, Jayson, Joyce, Carla, Lisa, Megan, and Ally! Oh and she doesn't own the song that Jaden sings! It's ****Safe And Sound****! Not By Taylor Swift. And ****Thanks for the Memories**

**Me: Oh and yes good Nina is back! She will be in the other story! I'll do a time skip 5 years! And here are the listings for the girls!**

**Ally: **Honesty

Lisa: Generosity

**Megan: Laughter**

**Joyce: Magic**

**Jaden: Let's get going! *press play button***

**Chapter 2: Future's mark:**

**(Melody's POV) **

I woke up the next morning in a bed at my mom's house and I got up and made me some toast. And went outside to see what this world is like. I walked to the town nearby and saw a mare singing _I've Got to Find a Way _and there was another Mare there to and OMG KYLE! He saw me and ran up and hugged me. But I saw a scratch on the side of his face… Then a portal opened up and they all jumped threw and I followed…

**(Jaden's POV)**

Finlay Aunt Nina opened up the portal. So me and Naomi and dad jumped in and so did past mom. I HATE EVIL MOM AND AUNT HARMONY! But when I landed I was on my feet other than to others "Ha-ha Naomi I landed on my feet and you didn't!" I said "Oh stop you gloating!" said Naomi "Hit it Ally!" I yelled "Got it!" she yelled back _"I could lift you up I could show you what you wanna see And take you where you wanna be You could be my luck Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound We're safe and sound I could fill your cup You know my river won't evaporate This world we still appreciate You could be my luck Even in a hurricane of frowns I know that we'll be safe and sound Safe and sound We're safe and sound Safe and sound We're safe and sound Hold your ground We're safe and sound Safe and sound I could show you love In a tidal wave of mystery You'll still be standing next to me You could be my luck Even if we're six feet underground I know that we'll be safe and sound We're safe and sound Safe and sound Safe and sound Hold your ground Safe and sound I could lift you up I could show you what you wanna see And take you where you wanna be You could be my luck Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound I could lift you up I could show you what you wanna see And take you where you wanna be You could be my luck Even if the sky is falling down I know that we'll be safe and sound We're safe and sound We're safe and sound We're safe and sound We're safe and sound Safe and sound We're safe and sound Safe and sound We're safe and sound Hold your ground We're safe and sound Safe and sound We're safe and sound"_ I sang "Yeah Jaden!

**(Cole's POV)**

When I woke up Rachel was with me so I stayed. I've missed her so much! She talks in her sleep now? _"I'm gonna make you bend and break (it sent you to me without wings) Say a prayer, but let the good times roll In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll) And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life Who does he think he is (if that's the worst you got better put your fingers back to the keys) One night and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night yeah and one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, He tastes like you only sweeter ooooooooh Been looking forward to the future But my eyesight is going bad And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (except for) When you look into the past (look into the past) One night stand One night stands out! One night, and one more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah one more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, He tastes like you only sweeter They say I only think in the form of Crunching numbers in hotel rooms Collecting page six lovers Get me out of my mind Gets you out of those clothes I'm a line away from Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh) One night, One more time Thanks for the memories Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you only sweeter One night, Yeah One more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, He taste like you only sweeter One more night and one more time thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great he tastes like you only sweeter One night, One more time Thanks for the memories Thanks for the memories See, he tastes like you only sweeter"___ Rachel sang

I nudged her with my mussel. But she won't wake up! So I jumped out of bed and galloped to Harmony and Melody's room only to see Harmony still in bed and Melody is nowhere in sight! I heard so singing down stares but nothing. So I went back up and nudged Harmony "Wha…" She said sleepily "Get up!" I said "Fine let me go to town and get some fruits and oats" said Harmony "Wait oats!" I said shocked "Yeah and maybe make you guys my famous salad" said Harmony "That sounds fine!" I said

**(Harmony's POV)**

I felt a mussel nudging me "Wha…" I said wanting to sleep some more "Get up!" said Dad "Fine let me go to town and get some fruits and oats" I said "Wait oats!" said Dad shocked "Yeah and maybe make you guys my famous salad" I said "That sounds fine!" said Dad

I left and went in to town with my saddle bag and went to Applejacks apple vender "Hey Jacks!" I said "Well howdy there Harmony! Who ya doin?" asked Applejack "Good my mom found my dad and my sister Melody in the Everfree" I said "Well how did they get in there?" asked Applejack "No clue? Hey can I get golden dolohes for me and my mom and 6 fugi apples?" I asked "Sure thing!" said Applejack

1,034 words! OH MY! Yes I got this done in 3 days! And I don't own the songs! Capital Cities and Fall out Boys! Ok not mine there's! Oh and be happy I did a long chapter! Naomi: Really just really -_- Me: YEY NO EAT YOU GIANT COOKIE CAKE! Naomi: I don't like sweats (I made her to not like them!) Me: Hey you have your past mom with you! Happy? Naomi: NO! JUST NO! SHE DIDN'T EVEN HELP JADEN WHEN SHE DIED!

**Me: Rage much? And that's ****PAST ****Melody!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
